Everything Will Be Alright
by Nagase520
Summary: Natsuki never liked storms...Changed the rating from M to T.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

My First one shot for this couple. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for it being short it was harder to write than I thought it would be. Reviews are loved!

* * *

Natsuki was bored. She was alone, there was a raging storm outside, and the power was out making it nearly pitch black save for a few candles she had lit in strategic places around the lonesome apartment. Shizuru, her roommate, had gone on a trip to visit Suzushiro Haruka, an old friend from Fuka Academy. That was odd in itself for they were always rivals, or at least that's how Haruka treated there relationship as. So with no Shizuru, power, and the rain falling far too hard and for far too long, there was no chance she would take her motorcycle out even if she was an experienced rider. That left her with nothing to do. She couldn't even call her friend Mai because her cell phone was dead. She had meant to charge it the night before, but Shizuru had other plans. She had sat on the couch of her and Shizuru's apartment trying to turn her beloved PS2 on, which consisted of just idly pushing the reset button to no effect and yelling profanities. 

"Stupid machine never working when I need you to." She had stated and on some occasions it held true. Usually when something was bothering her, or she had a fight with Shizuru, she would immediately lose herself in her fantasy world of street fighting and gun slinging heroes. Unfortunately with the power out she would have no such luck of forgetting her problems.

After she got tired of trying to force the machine on she decided to make something to eat. Of course there was no power for her beloved instant ramen and mayo, and the fact that she could make nothing else, she was forced to eat mayo flavored potato chips.

"This sucks." She called out to the empty apartment. She could have sworn she heard a light giggle as though the apartment was mocking her. Munching on a chip that was only a little stale, she stretched herself out on the couch (after lighting a few candles on the table in front of her) and tried to catch at least a little bit of sleep. Unfortunately, it seemed she could not sleep without at least a little bit of noise, Shizuru's breathing usually does the trick. So rolling over she tried to turn the television on once again and surprise, surprise it stayed off. Scowling at the television trying to will the power to come back she rolled over again when she received no response. Facing the couch she closed her eyes.

"Shizuru why did you have to leave when there's a storm?" She grumbled as a flash of lighting lit up the night sky. "Especially a thunderstorm." She shuddered as a loud resonating bang followed the flash.

Natsuki never liked storms. Sure they calmed her down some times, but that was always when Shizuru was there with her. She would always hold her close whispering to Natsuki that _she_ was the one afraid and _she _was the one who needed the comfort of holding someone close. They both knew it was the other way around. Shizuru was just content to hold her until the storm subsided or they both fell asleep. She never pushed Natsuki into admitting anything she didn't want to and she was extremely grateful to her for that. It was still hard to express her emotions. That was one of the reasons she loved her Shizuru, she was always there for her, always knowing what she wanted and vice versa.

"But your not here today now are you!" She whispered harshly as another low boom was heard shaking the walls of the apartment. Letting out a small shriek, Natsuki ducked her head under a pillow she had been resting her head on and curled up into the fetal position. Lightly cursing Shizuru and dumb weather men she tightly closed her eyes. She didn't know how long, but it seemed like only a few seconds until another boom was heard, farther away this time. She sighed in relief and was about to take the pillow off her head when she heard a voice above her and a delicate hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"Ara what's wrong my sweet Natsuki. Did my little puppy stay up for me?" Shizuru bent down and removed the pillow from over Natsuki's head. Her beautiful sage eyes peered up at her and her cheeks were stained in a cute pink blush.

"Shi-Shizuru!" Her face turned into a tomato as Shizuru bent down and blew gently in her ear. A few drops of water fell from her chestnut locks making Natsuki shiver from the cold among other things, "You know why I'm awake!" She closed her eyes again as Shizuru's intense scarlet orbs stared into hers with something more then just a teasing glimmer. Shizuru smiled as another flash of lighting lit up the apartment revealing her pajama clad girlfriend. Her sweet pale neck was exposed as her eyes were clenched shut and hands grasping tightly to a blanket. Shizuru, never one to pass up an opportunity to be close to her lover, bent over the back of the couch and lovingly sucked the other girls neck. Lightly nipping and licking with well placed kisses here and there, she was ravenously devouring her sweet treat. A low moan could be heard as Natsuki opened her eyes and revealed glazed sage orbs and looked at her girlfriend above her and wrapping her arms around her neck wanting more.

"You knew there was going to be a storm tonight didn't you?" She whispered huskily. "That's why you left." She pulled Shizuru down further on her neck and gasped as she bite the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"My Natsuki knows me so well. Don't worry, everything will be alright." Letting out a load moan as a boom crashed outside she pulled Shizuru's face to hers and placed her lips on her sweet ones. Gently running her tongue over Shizuru's lips she pleadingly asked for entrance and the older girl obliged. Soon the teasing became more intense. The soothing kisses and nips became more demanding and Shizuru was pulled down onto the younger girl. Her thigh slipped between her lover's and the couch slightly sunk with the added weight. Shizuru gently lifted Natsuki's trademark white sweatshirt up reveling in the hot skin against her hand.

"Shizuru…your hands…"Natsuki's voice was shaking, "They're cold." Shutting her eyes at the sensation of Shizuru slowly gliding up her body and a hot breath against her ear, she let out a silent cry as Shizuru spoke.

"Then Natsuki will just have to warm them up." Placing a kiss on Natsuki's cheek Shizuru's fingers tangled themselves in her loves cobalt locks. Her other unoccupied hand barely skimmed the underside of Natsuki's left breast. Natsuki drew in a shaky breath as she lifted Shizuru's slightly damp sweater up and slipped her hands underneath and grasped the older girls warm back. Shizuru pulled back and gazed at her loves face. Her eyes were glazed, her mouth was slightly agape, and her breathing was labored. Shizuru smirked and a furious blush stained Natsuki's cheeks.

"Don't…tease me Shizuru." Natsuki whimpered as she pulled the older girl down to her lips once again. Tongues battling for dominance and hands moving across flushed skin, the storm faded from both their minds. Natsuki's slight aggravation at Shizuru for making her suffer a storm without her drifted away. They were too lost in each other to notice that they had some how moved to the bedroom. Too far gone to realize their clothes had been stripped away. Heaving chests and passionate eyes were the only things they were aware of. Fingers tangled in long locks of hair and the gropes, nips, and touches were all they could feel.

Natsuki had been pushed against the door of their room and her hands held tightly over her head. She whimpered as Shizuru pulled a pert nipple into her mouth. Quickly getting a hand free she pushed on the older girl's shoulders forcing her back. Natsuki quickly claimed Shizuru's lips when she looked up and pushed her until they both fell onto their bed with Natsuki on top. Their positions were quickly reversed when Shizuru rolled Natsuki over.

"Everything will be alright, Natsuki." Shizuru whispered pulling away from the younger girl's mouth for a moment. Seeing Natsuki lightly nod she smiled. The storm did not fade until morning.


End file.
